smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle's First Crush (Hero Stories)/Part 2
When the Smurfs finally arrived back in the village, Papa Smurf ordered them to quickly store the supplies away in the storehouse, but done so in a co-operative manner. As they stored the supplies away, Smurfette came across a piece of broken glass in the corner, she picked it up and stared into it and her reflection appeared to show a male Smurf. "Hero! Come here! I've smurfed something," Smurfette called out. Hero came over to her after placing several supply sacks into place, "What did you find, Smurfette?" he asked. "I've smurfed across a broken piece of the Mirror of Opposition," Smurfette answered, showing him the piece she found. Hero's eyes shot open as he took the piece from her, but very carefully as to not severely cut himself. He stared into it and an image of Wonder smiling at him appeared in the reflection, his eyes began to tear up. "Are you alright?" Smurfette asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine," Hero answered back, wiping away the tears. "Just smurfing memories of Wonder again." Smurfette bravely smiled, "I know you miss her, Hero, I miss her too. She was my best friend." she said. Hero continued to stare into the piece of glass before he was cut off by Hefty tapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, Hero, no time to waste. We have to smurf the supplies in as quickly as possible," Hefty said. Hero shook his head, "Of course, Hefty," he answered back before getting back to work. ... As the older Smurfs continued to store the supplies away under the watchful eyes of Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, the younger Smurfs were talking among themselves, primarily about the elf musician they had just met not too long ago. "I've got to say," Miracle said to her friends Bolt and Moxette. "That elf musician, Bombollino, was really charming." "I can't argue with you there, Miracle," Moxette said. "He was really something, he's more handsome that some of our fellow Smurfs." "Especially Brutus?" Bolt asked Moxette. "Especially Brutus!" Moxette answered back with a smile. Brutus overheard their conversation and felt himself getting somewhat agitated. "I swear, the next time we smurf across that Bombollino; I'm gonna smurf him a piece of my mind." "Aren't you just feeling jealous that the lassie smurfs an interest in someone else, laddie?" William asked. "I already told you, Willie," Brutus snapped back. "I'm not jealous! I just don't want someone smurfing Miracle away from me." "Jealousy is a cruel smurf, Brutus," Smarty advised. "It's always best that you smurf..." Brutus stopped Smarty in his tracks by smacking him across the face, "Smurf up! I'm not in the mood for your smurf," he said sounding very snarky. "I was only trying to help," Smarty responded back. "You didn't need to smurf me in the smurf." "Yeah, Brutus!" Dopey said, adding his view on the subject. "You just smurfed out of line." "I've had enough of you Smurfs for one day!" Brutus said angrily. "I'm going home." "What's smurfing up with him today?" Smarty asked the others. "My biggest belief is that he's jealous that Miracle's smurfing her attentions to another male and not himself, laddies," William answered. "I guess that's true," Smarty said. "What are we gonna do?" Dopey asked. "I'm not sure, laddie," William answered, sounding unsure. "But I sure hope this jealousy smurfs passed soon." Later at dinner, all of the Smurfs were busy tucking in to the feast Greedy and Baker had spent the past few hours making, they were exhausted, but they felt proud that they pulled it off. During the feast, Brutus sat with his parents across from Miracle and her parents, he could overhear her talking about Bombollino. "Wasn't he the dreamiest elf you ever smurfed?" she said to Smurfette, sounding lovestruck. "He was certainly something, Miracle," Smurfette responded. "A true gentlesmurf." "If I wasn't single, I would be his girlfriend in a heartsmurf," Miracle said again. Brutus clenched his hands, his frustration grew to dangerous levels, his father Hefty quickly intervened in the situation when he noticed. "Easy, son," he advised, trying to calm him down. "No need to blow your smurf, this is just part of a Smurfette's nature." Brutus just turned to face him, without saying a single word. "This is just a part of growing up, son," Hefty consoled. "There will be situations where you will find other females to be very attractive." "I don't think so, Papa," Brutus replied. "Miracle's the only one for me." "That may be so, but whether you like it or not, you will smurf your eyes upon other females and find them very attractive, but as long as you remember that you mustn't under any circumstances smurf anything to her." Hefty advised. Brutus began to think about what his father said. His mind began to tell him that it just isn't right to hurt females in any shape or form, no matter who it is. "I guess you're right, Papa," Brutus said, sounding rather down. "I guess I let jealousy smurf the best of me." "As long as you remember what to smurf, my boy, then you should be smurfy," Hefty said. Papa Smurf soon stood up. "My little Smurfs! Me and Mother would just like to smurf a smurfy thank you to all the hard work you've smurfed today, we're close to having more than enough supplies to last us through the early arrival of winter," he announced. "Tomorrow, we need to smurf hazelnuts in the forest. So, just relax for the remainder of the day and we'll get started tomorrow morning." All the Smurfs happily cheered. "I'll be smurfing for drinks at Nikolai's bar if any Smurf wants to join me," Handy called. "I'll join you, Handy," Hero said, with a smile. "I could go for a drink." "Me too, Handy," Hefty added. "I could go for some fruit juice." "Just be careful not to smurf too much, Hero," Smurfette warned. "I don't want you smurfing into the house completely out your smurf." "Don't worry," Hero agreed. "I know my limits when it smurfs to alcoholic beverages." "I'll join you too, Handy," Farmer added. "I wouldn't mind a drink after a long days smurfing." "Won't you join us, Papa Smurf?" Handy asked. "No thank you, Handy," Papa Smurf answered back as kindly as possible. "Me and Mother have a few important things to smurf." Handy smiled and shook his head with understanding as he and the other Smurfs left the dining hall for Nikolai's bar. At that moment, Greedy came out of the kitchen, wiping his head with a cloth as he had worked hard on preparing the feast. "If it's not too much trouble," he asked. "Could a few of you Smurfs please help me and Baker with the dishes?" "I'll smurf you a hand, Greedy," Smurfette answered with a smile, as she got out of her chair and headed for the kitchen. "Let me help too, Uncle Greedy," Miracle added, following her mother into the kitchen. That night, most of the Smurfs had went to bed early to get up much earlier in the morning to get started on collecting the remaining supplies they needed. Smurfette and Miracle were busy preparing themselves for bed when they could hear what sounded like drunken singing approaching their house. The singing sounded like it was coming from Hero, Fergus, Hawkeye, and Miner. :Well, the heebie-jeebies got me, :And there's nothing you can smurf, :You drink a bottle and a half of sarsaparilla, :And you'll get the heebie-jeebies too, :Oh, but how do you oversmurf them? :And how do you feel brand new? :Well you lay flat on your back, :In a pool of sweat, :And pray that don't smurf, :I mean really smurf, :And pray that you don't smurf, :All over the place, :And pray you don't smurf, they all laughed as they sang. Hero broke off from the group and entered the house. "What time do you smurf this, Hero?" Smurfette demanded, as she came downstairs in her nightwear. "Don't worry, Smurfette," Hero responded. "I'm not drunk, though I can't smurf the same for Hawkeye and Miner." "How come?" Smurfette inquired. "Has something happened to them?" "No, nothing's happened," Hero replied. "They've just smurfed a little too much sarsaparilla ale." Smurfette laughed, "They'll smurf the effects of it tomorrow; that's for sure." "They sure will," Hero retorted, before letting out a big yawn. "I'm feeling very tired, I'll get ready for bed." Smurfette nodded with acknowledgement as she followed Hero upstairs to the bedroom. When they got up to the bedroom, they noticed Miracle was making herself comfortable in her bed. "Let me kiss you goodnight and tuck you in, Miracle," Smurfette insisted, with a motherly smile. "Okay, Mama Smurf," Miracle responded, with an innocent smile, as Hero went behind a divider to change. Smurfette gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to tuck her into bed. "Good night, Miracle," Smurfette said. "Good night, Mama Smurf," Miracle responded, before heading off to sleep. Smurfette climbed into bed as Hero came out from behind the divider in his nightwear and got into bed beside her. They both gave each other a kiss goodnight and headed off to sleep. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Miracle's First Crush Chapters